


The Unimaginable

by little0bird



Series: Stolen Time [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Minor Character Death, quiet death, unexpected death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little0bird/pseuds/little0bird





	The Unimaginable

'Another headache?'

Daphne set her fork down and rubbed her forehead. 'Worse than the others,' she breathed before suddenly going pale. Daphne clapped a hand over her mouth, saliva filling her mouth. Draco hastily conjured a basin and shoved it into Daphne's free hand. She bent over it and vomited, coughing weakly.

Draco took the basin and set it aside. 'You should go lie down.'

'But…'

'I am perfectly capable of picking up Aurora from school,' Draco said firmly. He rose and offered Daphne his hand. She took it, wincing as the act of standing jarred her aching head. Draco slid an arm around Daphne's waist and guided her to their bedroom. He deposited her on the edge of the bed, and knelt to remove her shoes. Daphne settled into the pillows and Draco murmured, ' _ Accio.' _ He handed Daphne the first of two small vials. 'It's only a Sleeping draught,' he told her. 'And an analgesic for your head.'

Daphne removed the cork from each vial. 'Cheers,' she muttered before quickly drinking each potion in turn, shuddering at their famously bitter taste.

Draco spread an afghan over Daphne. 'Now. Lie back. Get some sleep, and I'll handle everything with Aurora. I'll pick her up from school. See to her homework, dinner, bath, and bedtime.' He smoothed the hair from her forehead and pressed a kiss to mouth, wrinkling his nose a little at the residue of the potions on them.

Daphne smiled and blinked drowsily. 'Thank you.'

Draco flicked his wand at the drapes and they swept shut, darkening the room.

* * *

Draco stood outside the gates of Aurora's school, arms crossed over his chest.  _ My father is probably spinning in his grave at the idea of a Malfoy attending a Muggle school _ , he mused to himself. His face split into a wide grin at the sight of Aurora in her navy blue pinafore exiting the gates. 'Dad!' Aurora shouted. 'Where's Mum?'

'She's not feeling well today. So I thought we might let her have a bit of peace and quiet and go swimming.'

Aurora grinned. 'Are we going to… you know…?'

Draco held out his hand. 'Yes, we are.'

Aurora pumped her small fist. 'Yes!'

Draco glanced down at her. 'You are the only person I know who enjoys Apparating.' Aurora only smiled smugly and flipped the end of one of her plaits over her shoulder. She looked up with a hopeful expression. 'Could we have takeaway curry for dinner?'

Draco sighed. 'You know, when I said I'd raise you differently than your brother, I never dreamed that you'd develop a taste for Muggle leisure activities.'

Aurora snorted. 'It's Perri's day off,' she wheedled.

'Very well. Just no vindaloo this time.' Draco rubbed his chest, at the memory of the heartburn it had given him. He found the copse of trees in a nearby park where he habitually Apparated. 'Ready?' At Aurora's nod, he turned. Her peal of delighted laughter rang through the trees long after they'd disappeared.

* * *

Draco closed Aurora's bedroom door and trudged down the stairs. Swimming made him tired, but in a the pleasant, bone-deep weariness of physical exertion. Aurora adored the water to the degree that Draco wondered if her Patronus - should she produce a corporeal one - would be some sort of water creature. 'Or perhaps she'll learn to speak Mermish,' he murmured, going into the kitchen.

It was empty. Perri wasn't due to return for another couple of hours, but she'd thoughtfully left the tea things on a tray on the scrubbed wooden table. Draco busied himself with spooning tea leaves into the pot, then filling it with hot water from the kettle. He ignored the cups Perri had left on the tray and found Daphne's favorite cup and saucer. Draco prepared a cup of tea the way Daphne liked it, milky and sweet.

Draco carefully carried the cup to their bedroom and quietly opened the door. 'Daphne? I brought you a cup of tea.' He pointed his wand at the lamp on the fireplace mantel and the soft yellow glow filled the room. 'Daphne?' He gently touched the back of her outstretched hand.

The cup fell to the floor, tea soaking into the rug.

Draco numbly dropped into Daphne's rocking chair and stared sightlessly into space.


End file.
